Life with Baby
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara and Grissom are having a baby. The changes she goes through is enough to make the most calm person crack.


Grissom put his hand on my shoulder wound as I leaned against the Tahoe tire in the parking lot at the Mirage Hotel. Ten minutes ago as I was attacked by a crazed man with a knife. Now our biggest concern was my wound. Grissom flexed his jawline as he looked at me.

"I guess I should have taken off." I said, winching.

"Easy, you are a very stubborn woman." He said

I nodded hearing the ambulance coming. He saw Brass walking over to us.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

Grissom looked at Brass then at me.

"EMT's just drove in." He said, walking away.

"Gris, do you think the baby is okay?" I asked

"Don't worry." He said

The EMT's came over making Grissom move. I nodded at their many questions then I was helped onto a gurney. Grissom walked with them to the ambulance.

"Are you allergic to any medication?" The one man asked

"Not that I know of except I am pregnant."

"Okay, we will get you taken care of."

"I'll follow." Grissom said

He watched them close the doors leaving. Grissom came in later seeing me waiting in a room for him. My shoulder was bandaged tightly and the doctor said no harm was done to the baby. Grissom kissed me rubbing my arm as I sat on the exam table.

"You already know my next sentence." He said

"I know." I sighed

"Your going to listen to me this time?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said, before reaching down touching my flat stomach.

I smiled looking at him as he looked down.

"I hope this child is not as stubborn as you."

"Hey!" I said, swatting him.

He smiled watching me.

He drove me home and made me lay on the couch with a blanket over my body.

"Gris, I am not an invalid."

"You get up from there and I will make you pay." He said, as he looked at me before moving into the kitchen. I sighed laying back looking at the ceiling. He came back over with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk.

"I hate milk." I said

"It's good for the baby." He said, watching me drink some.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked

"I don't think it's wise to discuss this with anyone. No one knows that we are even married except for Brass."

"Your right it's to dangerous."

He nodded getting up. I watched him go into the bedroom.

A month later I stood in the lounge touching my small rounding stomach looking at the coffee maker. The smell was to much for me not to want some. Grissom came over pouring himself some turning he looked at me.

"You can't have any."

"I know." I said, staring at the coffee pot.

"Don't even look at it."

"I know." I said

He shook his head leaving. I watched him go then I stared at the coffee again.

"Sara?"

I looked over at Grissom.

"Are you planning on working this shift?" He asked, lifting the cup to his lips.

"I am on break." I said

"Ended three minutes ago. Get to work." He said, going. I stuck my tongue out at him.

The cravings started a week later. I sat up in bed watching Grissom sleep beside me. He moved waking seeing me then he closed his eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

"I want some ice cream." I said

"I think we are out, dear." He said, moving to his other side.

"I know, but I want some."

"Honey, we just worked double shifts. I will get you some in a few hours."

I sighed looking at the dresser near the door. Grissom went back to sleep as I got up walking into the kitchen. I opened the freezer not seeing anything that resembled ice cream. Getting dressed I grabbed the car keys going out. Grissom came out of the bedroom scratching his head yawning. He looked over seeing me on the couch eating ice cream.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, so we did have ice cream."

"No, I went out and got some."

"Oh." He said, walking into the kitchen. He came out again holding an empty container. "You had two?"

"The baby want's ice cream!"

He shook his head walking back in again.

A month later Nick came into Grissom's office looking unhappy.

"Grissom, man, you have to do something about Sara."

"Do something?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She ate my lunch. She's been eating nonstop."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Nick said, leaving.

I looked at some prints I collected off a door. Grissom walked in looking around the lab to make sure we were alone.

"Hey." I said

"Nick just came to me." He said

"The lunch thing?" I asked

"Yeah, you ate his lunch?"

"I was hungry."

"Sara, I understand that, but you have more months to go and I want to fly by them without people being upset."

"What can I do?" I asked

"Just try to get along with everyone and don't eat other peoples things."

I nodded as he nodded going.

My body went through the changes one does when pregnant and with it came mood swings and the cravings became stronger. Poor Grissom patiently counted the days that I would deliver the baby and be his Sara again. One day in my fourth month Grissom had come home opening and shutting the door.

"Sara?" He called

I shoved him against the door kissing him. He dropped his things kissing me then I moved back feverishly undoing his clothes.

"What's going on?" He asked, watching me undo his belt. I breathed fast as I worked at undoing his pants.

"I need to have you now." I said

"Sara…Sara." He said, grabbing my arms making me look at him "Honey, your acting obsessed."

"If I don't get this now I will go crazy!" I said

"You went to the doctor's what did he say?"

"Grissom!"

"What did he say?"

"He said the baby was fine!"

"Good."

I made him let me go then I pulled him with me to the couch. I shoved him back hard on the couch then I jumped on him. Later I laid against him looking at the wall across from us in a contented fuzzy daze. Grissom breathed relaxed looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you." I said

"You seem much calmer now." He said, touching my hair.

"These cravings hit me and I am a wild woman."

"I know."

I moved lifting my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't wait to end this."

"Me neither." He said

I smiled touching his bare chest where his shirt was open.

"Huh!" I gasped, touching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"The baby moved." I said

He put his hand on my stomach feeling little fingers poking.

"Strong, it has to be a girl." He said

I shook my head feeling his hand move over my stomach.

"We'll know soon." I said

"I don't want to know." He said

I looked at him as he leaned over kissing me.

"It's fun that way."

"Okay." I said, kissing him again.

Grissom came back in from a crime scene when he saw Greg fidgeting by the front desk.

"Shifts not over, Greg." He said, as he walked by.

"I know." He said

Grissom turned looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

Greg looked at him then he fidgeted some more taking a breath. Grissom walked over to him looking at him straight in the eye.

"I promised I would not say a thing."

"You lied."

Greg sighed looking down.

"Is it about Sara?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Catherine took her to the hospital."

"Why?"

"She passed out in the lab."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. She looked bad."

Grissom sighed thinking worried. He tried to contact Catherine, but she didn't pick up. Grissom walked in the hospital seeing people racing around the room. Catherine saw him walking over as she stood by the front desk counter.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I heard that Sara past out and I was concerned."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Where is she?"

"In with the doctor."

I walked out slowly twenty minutes later seeing Catherine and Grissom standing off to the side. They both walked over.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, the doctor said I just need to rest more." I said, looking at Grissom "Why are you here?"

Grissom looked at Catherine knowing that we had to play like we were just coworkers.

"I was concerned."

"You didn't have to come. They said I am fine." I said, walking past.

"I can take you home." Catherine said

"I will." Grissom said

Catherine and I looked at him.

"I have to go that way anyway." He said

I looked at Catherine then at him.

"Okay, I'll be at the lab." She said

I watched her walk by looking at us. We got into the Tahoe and I fastened my seat belt. Grissom leaned over kissing me slowly.

"Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine." I said, leaning over to kiss him again.

He left as I laid in bed touching my stomach thinking. When he came back home I was sleeping hugging his pillow. He leaned over kissing my head touching my belly then he went out to cook. I moved sitting up smelling something good. Grissom worked at his desk seeing me come out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he looked at his computer.

"Hungry." I said

"I made lasagna."

I walked over going to the kitchen he walked over seeing me eating from the plate he set out for me.

"Sara, I think we need to consider you working part time."

I looked at him as I chewed.

"Part time?" I said

"Yeah, what do you think?"

I took another bite shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't think I need to do that right now."

"What did the doctor actually say?" He asked, looking at me as Grissom the boss.

"Gil, the baby is not due for another few months. I can work till I reach seven then I will relax."

"Sara, that is three months from now!"

I sighed setting down the plate on the counter. He settled in for a fight was about to erupt.

"Look, this is my body and I think I know what's best."

"Sara, your forgetting that half that baby is mine."

"I am not going to endanger the baby."

"That's right your not because you are going to part time."

"You can't do that!" I shouted

"Calm down." He said, in a calm voice.

"You calm down! I want to work!"

"Sara." He said, coming over to me taking my hands in his. "I love you, and I just want to look after you. What happened has only proved to me that you are working to hard."

"I can do this. I will do better."

I looked into his eyes pleading. He sighed slowly nodding.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him.

"I will let you, but if there is another episode I will put you on part time."

I hit my fifth month without incident although I often felt Grissom's eyes on me. He was walking out of his office when Catherine appeared looking at him funny.

"Something the matter?" He asked, as he looked at her.

"You could say that."

"What is it?"

"Are you the father of Sara's a baby? Before you deny it I know you are."

"Then why answer?" He said

"I am just giving you some friendly advice. Be careful Gil, if Ecklie finds out it could be bad." She said, leaving. He watched her go without another word.

He read in bed as it was his evening off as I struggled to put on a shirt over by the closet. He looked over at me as I sighed throwing the shirt on the bed.

"This baby has grown over night and I can't find a thing to put on!" I said, opening the closet again.

"Honey, why don't you but some new clothes?"

"I did." I said, putting out a purple top which I slipped on making sure it went over my belly. After slipping it on I just fell on the bed taking a breath. "Gris, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What is that, dear?" He asked, as he flipped a page.

"Have a baby. I am tired all the time now, I have eaten us out of home, and my ankles are swollen. I can't sleep, and I have to pee all the time."

"Why don't you cut down your hours?" He asked

I lifted my hand to see my wrist watch.

"I have to go." I said, getting up slowly. I walked over leaning over him kissing him then I walked out.

A few hours later Grissom was on the couch drinking some coffee watching the news. His cell rang and he reached over onto the coffee table to get it.

"Grissom." He said

"Grissom, something has happened." Catherine said, as she stood next to an ambulance.

"What?"

"Can you come?"

"What is it?" He asked, hearing her hesitate.

"Sara is hurt."

"Where are you at?" He asked

"Taylor Street."

"I'll be right there."

Hanging up as he got up. His car stopped on the street seeing the line of police cars lighting up the street. Grissom walked through the cars looking around. He saw Catherine and Nick standing around.

"Catherine, where is Sara?" Grissom asked

"She is in the ambulance." Catherine said, motioning to the ambulance behind them. Grissom walked over seeing me lying on the gurney inside as a man took my blood pressure. He climbed in sitting down looking at me.

"Is she all right?" He asked

"I think she will be fine. Her blood pressure became low and she fainted." The man said

Grissom took my hand rubbing my fingers noting their coldness. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing him. He looked at me worried.

"I think we will take her in." The man said

Grissom nodded as I looked at the man. We rode to the hospital and I was told I would have to stay for the night. Grissom could see I was unhappy about it. He walked over kissing my head then he looked at the monitor with my and the babies heartbeat.

"The doctor said the baby's fine, but you aren't." He said "I am taking you off work for a week."

"A week?" I asked

"Could be longer?" He said

I sighed looking over at the monitor. He smoothed my hair looking at me. I turned my head looking at him.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes."

I moved patting the bed. Grissom climbed in next to me laying his head against mine as he rested his hand on my stomach. I put mine on his as we both looked at the monitor.

"Don't worry Sara; the baby is healthy as long as you stay healthy." He said

He woke later hearing someone come in the room. A nurse walked over smiling at him looking at the monitor then she walked out. I moved against him waking.

"Your still here?" I asked

"Yes, are you all right?" He asked, looking at me.

"My back's hurting." I said, sitting up. He gently rubbed it.

"Better."

"Yes, don't stop." I said, letting my head drop feeling his hands rub the sore muscles.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" He asked

"No, and we still don't have anything that resembles a nursery."

"I think the spare room will do."

"Mmmmm." I moaned

The doctor came in smiling at us. He walked over checking the monitor.

"How do you feel right now, Sara?"

"Fine." I said "Can I go home?"

"I think you can, but you need to stay home."

"For how long?" I asked

"Two weeks and then come back for a checkup and we will see from there." He said

"I'll make sure she does." Grissom said

He left as I sat back sighing. Grissom looked at me seeing a frown on my face. I looked at him unhappy.

"Sara, two weeks is not that long."

"It is for me."

We came home and I just sat on the couch looking bored and unhappy. Grissom left going to work as I laid around watching TV and listening to the police scanner.

"So Sara is not working?" Catherine asked, walking beside Grissom to apartment building.

"No, she is bored already."

"She won't make it." She said

"I know. She is probably listening to the police scanner."

Grissom came home seeing a tower of folded towels on the dining room table. He put his things down hearing a commotion in the bedroom. Walking in he saw I was emptying out his dresser drawers on the bed and then refolding them.

"Hey." I said

"Sara, you should be sleeping." He said, looking at everything.

"I can't sleep." I said, putting some socks away.

"Your doing to much."

"I'm fine."

He took me by the arms making me sit on the bed.

"Look you need to rest not run around reorganizing."

I sighed looking down. He reached down touching my stomach.

"Feel this." He said

I placed my hand on my belly feeling the baby kicking wildly.

"The baby is fighting to." He said

"I suppose the baby is more like me than I realize." I said

He kissed my head.

The doctor let me back to work, but only part time. Grissom stopped me from being obsessive about reorganizing after shift.

At nine months I stood by the kitchen counter eating a banana as Grissom came out of the bedroom going to work.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked, as he walked past me.

"I don't know, I might work in the baby's room."

He nodded as he poured some coffee. I rubbed my back sitting on a stool.

"Tonight is going to be a busy night." He said, as he sipped the hot coffee.

"I wish I could go."

"I wish you were there to." He said

I winched feeling a small pain.

"Mmm." I moaned, putting my hand on my belly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Yeah." I said, standing. He walked out watching me walk over to the living room.

"Owe!" I said, hunching over. He set down his cup on the counter walking over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know….there was pain." I said, looking at him.

"Okay, you might be having contractions."

He got on his phone then he made me walk with him to the door.

"Owe!" I cried

He led me to the car putting me inside then he ran to the driver's side. He sped through traffic at lightning speed. We drove to the hospital and he walked me inside. Minutes later I was in a room breathing through a contraction. Grissom rubbed my arm looking at the monitor that showed the contractions.

"It's over." He said

"Good." I said, looking at him.

He dabbed my head looking at the monitor. I closed my eyes waiting.

"You are doing well." He said

"I thought you'd be a nervous wreck." I said, looking at him.

"I feel calm." He said

I closed my eyes again sleeping while I could. Grissom sat down again looking at me. He went out to the outside calling Catherine.

"Well?" She asked

"Nothing yet."

"That baby is as stubborn as Sara is."

"How's the lab?" He asked, ignoring the comment.

"Good, everyone is working."

"Good."

"Gil, your going to have to tell them soon."

"I know." Grissom said, rubbing his head "I will call you later."

"Okay."

Grissom came into the room seeing I was still sleeping with a nurse standing beside the bed.

"Shouldn't be to long." She said

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"She is doing fine. The babies heartbeat is strong."

He sighed relieved as he nodded. I woke as soon as she left feeling a sharp pain. I tried breathing gripping his hand.

"Breathe." He said "Almost there…..good."

I laid back sweating again.

"That…was…a bad one." I said, panting.

The doctor came in checking me telling us I was ready. I felt Grissom sit behind me in the bed helping me sit up.

"Can I push?" I asked

"Yes." The doctor said

I clutched Grissom's legs as I pushed. Collapsing back I felt Grissom kiss my head whispering comforting words.

"Sara, you are almost there." The doctor said "One big push should do it."

I nodded feeling the sweat jus dribble down my head. I closed my eyes resting against Grissom a second then I sat up needing to push again. I used all my strength to push crying out as I watched the doctor grab the baby.

"It's a girl!" He said

I fell back breathing in and out fast as Grissom watched the doctor work on our daughter. I opened my eyes hearing her cry.

"That's our daughter." Grissom said, touching my shoulder.

The nurse walked over holding the baby letting me hold her. We both looked down at the tiny being in my arms. She yawned opening her eyes looking at us.

"She's perfect." Grissom said

"She looks like you." I said

"What will we name her?" He asked

"How about Isabel Elizabeth Grissom?" I said

Grissom smiled touching the babies hand.

We brought Bella as we called her home and it was a scary time. Both Grissom and I knew nothing about children. Books told us things we could do, but the hands on experience left us clueless. Catherine came over to see the baby.

"So do you like being a mom?" She asked, as I sat on the couch beside her.

"I was terrified when I had her alone, but I think I am doing better."

"You will." She said, looking at Bella in her arms.

"She's defiantly Grissom's little girl. He will not let me touch her when he is home." I said

"Who knew he would be a good father?" She said

"Yeah." I said

Grissom took an evening off a week later. I watched him talk on his phone in the living room as I laid on the couch. He held the baby as he talked. I smiled watching him walk around looking at the baby. As he hung up he put her onto his chest looking over at me.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Nick."

The baby got fussy as he patted her back.

"I can take her." I said, standing.

"No, I got her." He said

I laid back down smiling as he kissed her head walking over to his desk to work. We announced to the team about the baby and they took it well. I decided to wait and come back to work switching to day shift. Bella and I arrived at the lab to visit. Everyone came over to see her. I set her child seat on the table in the lounge as people strolled to see us. Grissom walked in and they all left.

"Hey." He said, before kissing me.

"Hey."

He looked at Bella looking around the room with blue eyes.

"Come for a visit?"

"Yeah, we needed a day out." I said, looking at the baby.

"Great." He said "Come to my office."

I picked her seat up and we all walked to his office. Grissom picked Bella up kissing her head as he stood by his desk. I smiled at him thinking how natural it was to see him with her. He noticed my smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just seeing you with her."

He kissed Bella's head again.

"Your mother is silly."

I sat down hearing someone come in.

"Awww." Greg said, smiling.

He walked over as Grissom let him hold her.

"Hello, I am your uncle Greg."

"Uncle?" Grissom said

"I am going to spoil you." He said, in a baby voice "Your so cute."

"Greg don't you have a bus to get finger prints off of?" Grissom asked

"Your daddy is a party pooper." Greg whispered

I took Bella from him as he walked out. Grissom shook his head looking at us. I slept in the bed hearing the baby crying in her room. Getting up I walked in hearing her screaming almost hurt my ears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, picking her up out of her crib. She cried as I walked around with her rubbing her back "Hungry?"

I sat down on the couch flipping on the TV then I lifted my tee shirt to feed her. She clamped in and I winched. Her blue eyes looked up at me. I watched TV while she fed. Grissom came home to a quiet house. He checked on Bella who was sleeping in her crib then he came into the bedroom seeing me sleeping on my side. He changed getting into bed coming over to me he kissed my head. I moved sighing facing him.

"Your late." I said

"I had to help Greg with something."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Sleeping."

I closed my eyes feeling him move closer kissing me. I kissed him gently feeling his arm reached behind me pulling me closer.

"Your not to tired are you?" He asked

"No." I said

He kissed me again exploring my body. I got up leaving him to sleep as I went to check on the baby. Grissom did stumble out later hearing me in the baby's room. He came in seeing that I was changing Bella's diaper on the changing table in the corner.

"Stinky." I said "You are stinky."

The baby moved around making noises.

"Need some help?" He asked

I looked over at him.

"I'm good."

He walked over seeing I had cleaned Bella up and was now trying to get the new diaper on. He expertly taped it on smiling at me as he picked her up.

"Done."

I shook my head lifting the dirty diaper for him.

"No, I'll leave that for you."

"Thank's." I said, watching him walk out.

Two weeks later I went back to work. It was different not to be home, but I felt very happy about work. Grissom came in early to do some paper work as I strolled in. He watched me walk over kissing him.

"How was she?"

"Fine, Mrs. Hanover next door was a good choice to watch the baby."

"I like her."

Grissom pulled me to him as he stood kissing me.

"How was your day?"

"Active."

He kissed me again then he sat down. I came home tired but happy to see the baby. She instantly centered on me as she lay in her crib whimpering. I picked her up kissing her soft cheek.

"Have you been a good girl?" I asked, as I sat in the rocking chair by her crib. She fed as I rocked back and forth then went to sleep. I yawned stretching out on the bed.

Isabel's 1st birthday went by and she was slowly learning how to walk. The real surprise was when she called us mama and dada. I came home paying Mrs. Hanover seeing Bella run over to me holding a plastic kitchen spoon.

"Is that for me?" I asked

Her blue eyes lightened up as I picked her up making her laugh. I took the spoon from her and placed it on the counter then I went and got her a bottle. She walked around drinking as I stood watching her.

I was notified that I could transfer back to night shift as I wanted. Grissom liked having me back on nights having missed me. At the beginning of a shift I came in carrying Bella and a large bag. Grissom looked over as I came in. Bella saw him and reached over to him.

"Mrs. Hanover has the flu." I said, handing her to Grissom.

"Oh." Grissom said, looking at Bella "I can watch her."

"Won't you be at a scene?" I asked, putting down the bag on the couch.

"No, I am stuck doing paper work."

"Okay, bye Bella. Mommy loves you." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Help Greg at the Mirage."

"Yes, boss."

He smiled watching me leave then he looked at the baby.

"Just you and me."

Catherine knocked coming in to Grissom's office seeing Bella walking around with an orange plastic block.

"Hi Bella." She said, kneeling down. Bella walked over to her giving her the block. "Thank you."

Grissom watched them from his desk.

"What's up?" He asked

"Sara just called and asked if I could come to the Mirage."

"Why?" He asked, concerned.

"Greg and Sara need help."

"Oh."

"She's really growing up." Catherine said, watching Bella run around the desk.

"Yeah." He said, looking at his daughter.

I came back sore I walked into Grissom's room seeing that Bella was sleeping on a blanket on the floor as Grissom worked at his desk still.

"What happened at the Mirage?" Grissom asked, quietly.

"Some guy Brass was questioning went ballistic and pushed me with him down some stairs."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, leaning down kissing him.

"She's been sleeping awhile." He said

"Good. I am going to grab some coffee." I said, walking past. Her head came up seeing me. "Go back to sleep."

She started to get fussy. Grissom watched me pick her up.

"We'll be back."

I walked down the hallway as Bella laid her head against my shoulder. Brass came over seeing us.

"Look who is here." He said

"Say hello." I said, watching Bella rub her eyes laying her head back on my shoulder "She's tired."

"Is Gil here?"

"Yeah, his office." I said

Brass walked past as we went to the lounge. I came back drinking some coffee holding a sleeping Isabel. Grissom came out with Brass.

"I'll be right back." He said

I watched them go then I went back inside his office. He came back hearing Bella crying. I held her as he came in.

"She woke up and started crying." I said

He took her trying to soothe her.

"Ssh."

"Everything all right?" I asked

"Yes, Brass needed me to question the man that pushed you."

Bella started to calm down as she laid her head down against Grissom's shoulder. He sat at his desk with her rubbing her back as she settled down.

Grissom slept on the bed as I walked in to the bedroom. He lay above the blankets with a magazine over his chest. I walked over taking the magazine from him dropping it on the floor. Then I climbed over him causing him to wake. He looked up seeing me smiling down at him.

"It's quiet." I said

"Yes."

I leaned down kissing him. He pulled me down further so I laid on top of him.

"Do you feel that your life is perfect now?" He asked

I thought about it as I looked at him. Everything that has happened including ending up with him was perfect.

"Yes, it is perfect."

I laid on his chest sighing content.


End file.
